El dolor de cabeza de Guren
by xOikawaii
Summary: No era como que a Guren no le gustaran los niños, solo no los soportaba mucho. Peor le parecían los adolescentes, sobre todo cuando él tiene uno en casa y está en su etapa difícil de "Ya soy un adulto, se lo que hago" mucho peor aún cuando piensas que en cualquier momento el mocoso se larga de la casa para "casarse" con el novio. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**NA:** No se, no se, no se, no se, no se, no se, no se, no se... x2

 **Algunas aclaraciones o advertencias:** Esto es un AU, uno donde no pasan ni pasaron cosas apocalípticas. También siento que tal vez haya un ligero OOC en los personajes (pero no estoy segura) en todo caso, tal vez podría considerarse mejor que tomen esto como una parodia.

 _Owari no seraph **NO** me pertenece._

* * *

Yuuichiro era un adulto.

Bueno, casi, aún era menor de edad pero dentro de algunos meses cumpliría los dieciocho.

El caso es que él era un muchacho muy maduro, poco a poco y cada vez se estaba volviendo más responsable, en cuanto a hacer sus tareas y responsabilidades se refiere.

Y justo por estas razones, Yuuichiro consideró que ya era lo suficientemente responsable como para tener un perro.

A decir verdad a el joven de ojos verdes no le habían llamado tanto la atención los perros, y además porque la única vez que pidió uno, fue cuando tenía catorce años, pero Guren se negó a dárselo.

 _"No voy a dejarte tener un perro, porque lo más probable es que mates al pobre animal, porque eres un mocoso idiota y porque si tú mismo no te has matado a sido gracias a mi"_ fue lo que le había dicho aquella vez. El joven azabache recordó eso con enojo

El caso es que recientemente Mika había encontrado a un pobre cachorro indefenso y abandonado en la calle. Así que el rubio decidió quedarse con el, o mejor dicho dárselo a Yuuichiro. Al joven azabache le había encantado la idea de quedárselo, porque ese cachorro era genial, y porque nunca antes había tenido un perro así que se le hacía justo tenerlo ahora.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a pedirle permiso a Guren para poder tenerlo en la casa.

El azabache suspiro frustrado a punto de golpear la puerta del despacho de Guren, temía que este le dijera que no, pero al menos tendría que preguntárselo, porque con eso de que " _Mi casa, mis reglas" "Mientras yo te mantenga haces lo que yo diga" "No te mandas solo, mocoso estupido"_ y blah blah blah, al menos tendría que tenerle consideración.

Yuuichiro tomó las fuerzas suficientes para golpear la puerta y después entrar, sin esperar a que Guren le diera permiso de pasar.

—Bueno, al menos ya golpeas antes de entrar - dijo Ichinoise sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Sabiendo de ante mano que se trataba de Yuuichiro

—Guren, quiero hablarte sobre algo importante - contestó él joven de ojos verdes, quería sonar todo lo serio y adulto posible.

—Escúpelo - respondió sin hacerle mucho caso aún leyendo las hojas que tenía en las manos

Yuuichiro tragó saliva

—Se que crees que soy un mocoso irresponsable e idiota..

—Y lo eres - seguía sin prestarle mucha atención

—El caso es que es que en realidad yo ya soy un adulto - dijo intentando conservar el temple ignorando el comentario grosero que había hecho Guren —... Soy responsable. Y te lo voy a demostrar - dicho esto Ichinoise aparto completamente la vista de los papeles que leía para ver a los ojos a Yuuichiro y fruncir el ceño

—¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres ahora? No te metas en problemas ¿quieres? Si haces algo no voy a ir a salvarte el trasero como cada vez - a Ichinoise le daba mala espina todo esto de pronto

Yuuichiro rodó los ojos con ese comentario, cruzo los brazos y se sentó en las sillas frente al escritorio de Guren

—¿Porque siempre que vengo crees que me metí en algún problema? ¡Estoy intentando ser una persona madura y responsable y lo único que haces es insultarme!

—Eso es porque la mayoría de las cosas que haces, son inmaduras e irresponsables. Y siempre que destruyes o haces algo yo termino arreglándolo, mocoso, es por eso

Yuuichiro hizo una cara de indignación ¡eso no era del todo cierto! (En realidad sí)

—Tengo casi dieciocho, Guren ¿sabes qué significa? Que casi soy un adulto. Significa que evidentemente se lo que hago - Guren al escuchar eso soltó una risa burlona, cosa que hizo enojar al de ojos verdes —Y que tal vez ya no debería pedirte "permiso" para hacer las cosas

—Aún eres menor de edad y te sigo manteniendo - Guren ahora fue el que hizo una cara de indignación —¿Sabes que? El día que deje de suceder todo eso puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿Qué quieres? ¿quieres ir a lanzarte desde un puente? ¿Destruir autos, porque eres un idiota conduciendo? ¿Regresar a las dos de la madrugada? O que es lo quieres ahora? ¿Casarte con él imbecil de tu novio? - Ichinoise dijo sarcásticamente

A Yuuichiro le comenzaba a saltar una vena en la cien de lo molesto que estaba.

—¡Voy a hacer todo eso de todas formas y aunque no quieras! Porque de todas formas nada te gusta, porque eres un maldito amargado y no me dejas hacer nada ¡Y me voy a ir de la casa cuando pueda! - soltó muy pasionalmente, golpeando el escritorio con las manos

Guren alzó las cejas ahora "¿ _No estará hablando en serio, no?"_ pensó para sí, más preocupado por eso de que no negó lo de casarse con el novio.

Tal vez ese era el asunto principal, tal vez Yuuichiro iba a pedirle permiso para... Ichinoise negó rápido con la cabeza. Esto no podía ser, no? ¡Pero si eran unos mocosos! Guren estaba tomando todo esto como un mal chiste

—De todas maneras, esto es un hecho, Mika y yo estuvimos hablando al respecto y me lo va a dar el lunes y voy a traerlo a casa - siguió hablado haciendo énfasis en el "y voy a traerlo a casa"

Y yo pienso que Yuuichiro debería aclarar que lo que quiere, es llevar un perro a casa, porque con ese comentario que hizo, Guren se está haciendo otras ideas.

—Espera un maldito segundo mocoso ¿está es tu idea de demostrarme tu supuesta madures? No cabe duda que eres idiota - dijo, exaltándose un poco, levantándose de su silla para encarar a Yuuichiro

—¡Es que ni siquiera es algo que te vaya afectar directamente a ti! No entiendo porque te pones así

—No es algo que me afecte directamente a mi. Pero te afecta A TI. Ni siquiera has entrado a la universidad todavía ¡Tienes diecisiete años maldicion! - ya, es que Guren está escandalizado, sigue imaginándose cosas raras.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó Yuuichiro realmente descolocado, seguía sin entender el claro problema que era el NO ACLARAR LAS COSAS

Guren se volvió a sentar en la silla y se recargó del respaldo, masajeandose las cienes de repente le dolía la cabeza. Sentía que estaba hablando con una pared de ladrillos, no estaba entendiendo mucho, y lo poco que había entendido no le estaba gustando NADA

—No tienes que hacer nada de todos modos, este asunto es completamente mi problema y te juro que no voy a pedirte ayuda para nada - dijo intentando persuadirlo por las buenas esta vez

Guren se abstuvo de contestar algo inmediatamente, intentando repasar toda la conversación que había tenido, para saber exactamente qué era lo que no estaba entendiendo del todo, al final llegó a una conclusión (equivocada)

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Haz lo que quieras.. - contestó ahora sintiendo que le dolía más la cabeza —Solo, no me molestes más con eso ¿si?

Ante tal respuesta Yuuichiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, esta no era la respuesta usual de Guren, por lo general cuando iba a pedirle permiso para cualquier cosa Guren le contestaba con un NO definitivo. (Aunque al final si terminaba haciendo lo que quería)

Como sea, Yuuichiro no iba a detenerse a pensar mucho al respecto ¡por fin había conseguido que Guren le diera permiso para algo! ¡Y a la primera!

—Uhh, pues.. - el joven de ojos verdes se rasco la nuca señal de que estaba incomodo ahora, no habían tenido un "buen momento" como este, desde que era un niño —¿Gracias? - Guren asintió con la cabeza, incomodo —... Te veo en la casa – dijo antes de salir del despacho, aunque realmente en el fondo estaba agradecido con Guren, y también estaba contento.

Cuando el adolescente salió Guren suspiro frustrado, sentía que tenía demasiada información en la cabeza o mejor dicho, tenía demasiados gritos y berrinches de parte de su querido "hijo" pero no tenía la información completa.

Por eso mismo no estaba pensando con claridad y le estaba doliendo la cabeza aún más, por eso iba a llamar a alguien para que pensara con más claridad por el.

—Diga? - contestó Shinya desde el otro lado de la linea

—Esta pasando algo raro con Yuu

—¿Ah, si? ¿Qué es esta vez? - se podría decir que Shinya ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a este tipo de llamadas en cualquier momento del día. Se podría decir también que le podrían resultar molestas, de no ser porque también le resultaban divertidas.

Más divertido le parecía cuando presenciaba los conflictos en vivo.

Como aquella vez que Guren se estaba burlando de Yuu porque este era un CherryBoy* y el joven de ojos verdes de inmediato le gritó enojado que ya no era más un estupido CherryBoy.

A Guren casi le da un infarto aquella vez y Shinya intentaba no morirse de la risa allí mismo, se estuvo burlando de Guren... Hasta la fecha, pero en fin.

—Creo que el mocoso quiere casarse - confesó algo incómodo y a la vez, consternado.

Muy bien, Shinya realmente creyó haber escuchado mal, se detuvo un momento de lo-que-sea-que-hubiera-estado-haciendo.

—Espera ¿que? - preguntó un tanto descolocado

—Acaba de venir a mi oficina a gritonearme no sé qué cosas de ser maduro y un adulto, después le mencione eso de casarse con su estupido noviecito en broma ¡y el idiota no me lo nego! ¡Si hasta después me ha dicho que era un hecho! - contestó mientas hacia a un lado todos los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Sentía que ahora no podría trabajar a gusto (pretextos, pretextos)

Shinya alzó las cejas aún más sorprendido con eso que le mencionaba Guren

—Pero, es muy joven para pensar en eso todavía ¿no te estaría jugando una broma? - Shinya no estaba cayendo en la cuenta de la GRAVEDAD de este asunto.

Si bien sabía que Yuuichiro era el Niño de Guren y sabía perfectamente cuan sobre protector era (aunque este no lo admitiera) debía suponer que por una cosa así Guren se debía estar muriendo.

Igual a Shinya seguía sin parecerle la gran cosa, si los niños se querían casar, pues que se casaran y ya, Guren a veces era un exagerado.

—¿Y qué carajos voy a saber? Aunque... - Ichinoise se lo pensó un momento —No, no creo, Yuu es terrible actuando en algo, en todas sus obras escolares era terrible, además parecía bastante serio... A no ser que esto sea uno de sus berrinches - Guren piensa que él sabía que era una maldita mala idea dejarle tener novio tan pronto

—Bueno, el punto no es ese, el punto es que vas a hacer si es verdad ¿Gritarle y regañarlo para que no lo haga? - contestaba mientras ahora hacía garabatos en una libreta dejando de lado el trabajo.

—Aún tiene diecisiete y necesita mi maldito permiso para casarse - contestó Guren como si eso realmente le fuera a ayudar

—Y dentro de algunos meses cumple dieciocho, y no necesita más tu permiso para hacerlo. Guuuren, el pequeño Yuu ya no es taaaan pequeño, tal vez sería buena idea que te enteraras de eso~

Guren bufo desde el otro lado de la línea

—Gracias por tu apoyo moral, Shinya - contestó sarcásticamente

Shinya se río levemente

—Lo siento pero ¿sabes? Es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar ¿qué importa si va a pasar más tarde o más temprano?

—Importa. Si importa. A mí me importa - suspiro —Esto debe ser culpa de ese.. - soltó venenosamente, refiriéndose a Mikaela —Apuesto a que todo eso ha sido su maldita idea

—No creo que sea buena idea que le tomes rencor a tu futuro yerno, el lo único que hace es hacer feliz a tu hijo

Guren comenzaba a enojarse otra vez

—Shinya. Voy a colgarte

—No, no lo hagas, si gracias a esta maravillosa noticia que me has dado creo que no podré trabajar en lo que queda de la tarde~ - pretextos, pretextos y más pretextos. Ichinoise rodó los ojos —Además ahora que lo pienso Yuu tiene más o menos la edad que tú tenías cuando comenzaste a criarlo a él. Tal vez a él también le venga bien criar a un niño, digo, a ti te sirvió – el de ojos violetas le colgó abruptamente al momento que escucho a Shinya comenzar a reírse de el.

Después de colgarle saco de uno de sus cajones una de sus pelotitas anti estrés que le regalo el albino desde la otra vez, comenzando a meditar todos los sucesos anteriores. Intentando calmarse.

Después de todo Shinya parecía tener un maldito punto, no podía hacer gran cosa, después de todo cuando a Yuuichiro se le metía una idea a la cabeza era tan obstinado que no pararía hasta hacer lo que quería.

Y si era que en realidad Yuu quería casarse con Mikaela lo haría y el no podría hacer nada para detener a su estupido "Hijo"

Al final optó por resignarse (por este momento) y porque no sabía exactamente qué hacer, cruzando los dedos y rezándole a todos los dioses para que esto no fuera tan terrible como se pensaba.

Aunque realmente lo que venía a continuación era mucho peor..

* * *

* estuve buscando en internet la definición correcta de lo que es un CherryBoy. Pero la más acertada que podría darles es que se refiere a un chico virgen ;)

Holi de nuevo y gracias por leer hasta aqui. Publicó esto porque este fanfic es el regalo súper atrasadisimo de cumpleaños de una amiga. En fin, por ahí dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca así que...

bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento, nos leemos hasta que actualice esta ****

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Algunas aclaraciones o advertencias:** Esto es un AU, uno donde no pasan ni pasaron cosas apocalípticas. También siento que tal vez haya un ligero OOC en los personajes (pero no estoy segura) en todo caso, tal vez podría considerarse mejor que tomen esto como una parodia.

* * *

No era como que Shinya fuera un chismoso, por que de verdad que no lo era.

Tampoco era fan de meterse en la vida amorosa de los demas, más sin embargo tendría que hacerlo ahora y todo era la maldita culpa de Guren y gracias al chisme que le contó en la mañana.

Ahora tendría que ocuparse de hacer una pequeña "investigación" al respecto de Yuuichiro y que supuestamente se quería casar.

Porque no estaba para nada confiando de lo que el azabache le había dicho por teléfono (básicamente porque este estaba histérico) entonces decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a Shinoa directamente qué demonios estaba pasando aquí.

Porque seguro que ella sabría algo del asunto. Ella siempre sabía sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa que cuando le pregunto, resultó que la peli violeta NO SABÍA NADA.

esto sinceramente sorprendió muchísimo a Shinya e indigno a Shinoa

¿cómo era posible que ella no sabía nada de esto? Pero si ella era la mejor amiga del de ojos verdes, cualquier cosa que pasara por la cabecita tonta del azabache ella seguro lo sabía.

Shinoa simplemente no lo podía creer, por eso mismo le preguntó a Yoichi si él no sabía algo sobre eso, pero el castaño tampoco sabía nada, después decidieron preguntarle también a Mitsu y Sihou si no era que alguno de los dos sabía algo. Pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Nadie sabía nada

La Hiragi seguía indignadisima ¿cómo era que nadie de sus amigos sabía nada sobre este chisme? ¡Si ellos siempre eran los primeros en enterarse! por eso mejor decidió encarar directamente al azabache

—¡Ah, Yuu-san no esperaba de ti esta traicion! - bufo la peli violeta medio recostándose en el respaldo de su silla que estaba justo en frente del pupitre de Yuuichiro.

Ya había terminado la clase y el azabache estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Shinoa apoyó las manos en sus cuadernos para que no los recogiera.

—Pensé que tú y yo éramos amigos - Shinoa seguía haciendo su drama haciendo aspavientos. Yuuichiro la miraba extrañado, la peli violeta de pronto lo vio con extraña seriedad a los ojos —Dime una cosa ¿me tienes confianza?

El de ojos verdes estaba realmente extrañado con la pregunta y con todo en general notando el comportamiento de Shinoa extraño y molesto a la vez

—No - mintió, después de pensárselo unos segundos, porque si que le tenía confianza pero no sieeeempre y ahora mismo no estaba seguro de que no estuviera intentando burlarse de él o molestarle

La peli violeta se indignó aún más con la respuesta, poniendo los brazos en jarras

—¡Ah, no lo puedo creer! Y yo que he hecho taaaanto por ti, me pagas con esta absurda desconfianza

Yuuichiro rodó los ojos

—Hoy estás especialmente molesta, no me digas que... - el comentario del azabache se vio interrumpido antes de que comentara alguna otra estupidez sobre si no estaría en esos días del mes

—Es que sigo sin creérmelo ¿qué he hecho yo para que me odies tanto? - Shinoa seguía dramatizando

—Y yo sigo sin saber porque me haces tanto drama ahora

—Tu bien sabes porque

—En realidad no - Yuuichiro comenzaba a exasperarse —Y suelta eso, tengo cosas que hacer - mencionó refiriéndose a que soltara sus cuadernos para guardarlos e irse

—La verdad es que estoy molesta porque no me dijiste que te ibas a casar -dijo Shinoa suspirando. Instantáneamente el azabache frunció el ceño

—¿Que?

—Es decir, se lo dijiste a Guren antes que a mí. Y eso que yo soy tu mejor amiga

—¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar —Espera un maldito segundo Shinoa ¿de qué carajo me estás hablando ahora?

—Evidentemente de tu boda, Yuu-san – contesto como si fuera lo obvio y Yuuichiro fuese tonto, que si lo era pero este no era el caso

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos

—¿¡Que cosa!? - preguntó sonrojándose al instante

—Yuu-san, tranquilo, no te exaltes, si bien no es como que sea un secreto tampoco es algo por lo que tengas que estar gritando a cada rato, hay gente que te tiene envidia justo ahora

—¿¡Pero qué mierda, Shinoa!?

—Y solo para aclarar quiero que sepas que yo no fui la que estuvo esparciendo la noticia por toda la escuela - de alguna forma misteriosa el chisme se corrió por casi toda la escuela, pero definitivamente no, no fue Shinoa

—¿¡Estuviste esparciendo chismes sobre mí por toda la maldita escuela!? - en momentos como este es que Yuuichiro cae en la cuenta de porque hubo gente que se comportaba rara con el

Es decir en la mañana Mitsuba, Yoichi y Sihou lo "felicitaron" aunque Yuuichiro originalmente pensó que era porque no había reprobado en su examen, ahora todo tenía sentido

—"Chisme" no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría porque eso querría decir que en realidad no te vas a casar

—¡Y en realidad no me voy a casar!

—Ah, no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién mierda te dijo eso?

—Guren

Yuuichiro levantó las cejas en sorpresa. Esto era nuevo ¿cómo era que Guren andaba por ahí diciendo ESO? Para empezar ¡A Guren ni siquiera le agradaba Mika!

—¡A Guren ni siquiera le agrada Mika! Si yo le dijera algo así, capaz me deshereda o me hace un drama o algo peor

Shinoa sorprendida al escuchar todo eso comenzó a negar ligeramente con la cabeza

—Yo creo que en realidad pasaría otra cosa, pero Yuu-san dime algo ¿tú de verdad quieres a Mika-san?

Al escuchar la pregunta el azabache se sonrojo hasta las orejas

—E-eso que tiene que ver aquí? - contestó en un tono de voz más bajo que antes, que de hecho estaba gritoneando

—Solo di si, o no

—... Si no lo quisiera no estaría con el - contestó un poco a regañadientes

—¿Entonces porque te pones así? Me haces pensar que no te hace ilusión casarte con él ni nada

—¿Eh?

—Porque si realmente ustedes dos se quieren tanto como dicen, lo más probable es que terminen casándose. No importa si eso es más antes o más después ¿no?

Muy bien Yuuichiro ahora estaba más descolocado que al principio, pero se detuvo un momento a pensar en eso valorando la idea... Sintiendo sinceramente que ¿qué carajo le estaba pasando hoy a todo el mundo?

—¡De todas formas no significa que tenga que hacerlo mañana! - el de ojos verdes se levanto abruptamente de su pupitre y tomó su mochila dispuesto a irse —¡Y de una maldita vez diles a todos que eso de que me caso es un CHISME! - gritó mientras salía del aula dejando a una Shinoa sonriendo maliciosamente

Las siguientes horas de clases fueron algo tensas e incómodas para Yuuichiro, por alguna extraña razón que ahora ya no desconocía se sentía que era la razón principal de por lo menos la mayoría de los cuchicheos en las clases o en los pasillos

Es más, en más de alguna ocasión creyó haber escuchado a algunos profesores cuchichear al respecto también.

Al parecer su vida amorosa le interesaba DEMASIADO a DEMASIADAS personas, y era incómodo y molesto también

Hasta el momento en que tenía que regresarse a su casa en el auto de Mika (porque él había chocado su auto contra un poste de luz por "accidente")

—¿Pasa algo, Yuu-chan? - pregunto el rubio a su novio cuando lo noto especialmente callado y viendo en la ventana en vez de a el

—¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada.. - contestó sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

—¿Estas seguro? Te veo muy pensativo, y de por si verte pensar es algo preocupante..

El azabache le dio un golpecito con el puño cerrados en el brazo al rubio

—¿Entonces, vas a decirme que te pasa? - pregunto sonriendo mientras se sobaba el brazo

—No me pasa nada - Yuuichiro bufo

—Claramente te pasa algo

—Claramente no

—Yuu-chan, te conozco y sé que te pasa algo

—Y yo te juro que no me pasa nada

Hubo un momento de silencio

—¿Estás seguro? - el de ojos verdes asintió

—¿Es en serio? - Yuuichiro volvió a asentir cada vez más molesto

—Porque voy a dejar de preguntarte, y luego te enojas de que no sigo insistiendo. Aunque también te enojas de que este insistiendo

El azabache rodó los ojos.

—Que no me pasa nada, Mikaela - el rubio alzó las cejas con eso ¿Yuu-chan le había llamado "Mikaela"? Entonces si le pasaba algo

—Yuuuu-chaaaan

El mencionado suspiro contando hasta tres y se giró a verle a la cara esta vez

—¿Vas a seguirme jodiendo si no te digo, no? - el rubio asintió a eso. Yuuichiro se lo pensó unos segundos

—Mika, tú... - el mencionado lo miraba con atención —Haz pensado en... ¿Casarnos? - preguntó bajando el tono de su voz al decir eso último

el rubio al escuchar aquello abrió los ojos como platos y frenando de golpe, haciendo que la cabeza del azabache se golpeara con el techo del auto

—¡Auch! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Por tu culpa me pegué! - se quejó el de ojos verdes sobandose la frente

—No es culpa mía que no te pongas el cinturón de seguridad - contestó el de ojos azules mirando de re ojo a Yuuichiro —De todas formas Yuu-chan ¿qué clase de propuesta fue la de hace un rato?

—¿Eh? ¡N-no era eso! ¡Era una simple pregunta, eso es todo! - contestó con un sonrojo bastante notorio

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos largos segundos, sonrojados y tensos, hasta que los coches de atrás comenzaron a hacer sonar el claxon porque se habían quedaron parados en medio de la carretera

—Porque, bueno... - carraspeo —¿S-sabes, Yuu-chan? N-no es como que no quisiera.. - contestó el rubio sonrojándose levemente mientras volvía a conducir. El azabache le volteó a ver de nuevo sonrojándose aún más —Ya sabes,si tu quie..

—¡No, yo no! - se apresuró a decir negando con la cabeza y con ambas manos —Es decir, no es que yo no quiera.. Porque si quiero, pero somos aún muy jóvenes y ni siquiera hemos entrado a la universidad todavía y seguro si lo hiciera Guren me mata..

Mikaela se relajo visiblemente al escuchar eso, y se rió por lo bajo con lo que Yuuichiro le decía

—Pero.. No se, si tú quisieras... Podríamos hacerlo algún día - comentó el de ojos verdes después de un rato —No es que tenga prisa, o a-algo

—¿Como... Lo prometimos cuando éramos niños? - preguntó mientras se estacionaba junto en frente de su casa y miraba de re ojo a su novio

—Algo así... - contestó casi en un susurro mirando hacia la ventana aún MUY sonrojado

—Esta bien, acepto

—¿Eh?

El rubio se acercó hasta Yuuichiro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

—Sinceramente nunca jamás considere la idea de casarme con nadie más que no fueras tú - contestó mientras sostenía la barbilla del de ojos verdes y le acariciaba la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. El color de la cara de Yuuichiro ahora era similar al de una manzana roja

—Yo tampoco - le sonrió de lado viendo completamente idiotizado al rubio, este se inclinó más para darle un beso y Yuuichiro correspondió felizmente

—Pero antes... - se separó un momento el azabache —Prométeme que cuando lo hagamos no le vamos a decir a nadie

—¿Porque?

—No preguntes - dijo antes de volver a besarlo. Mika no le dio más vueltas al asunto

Después de pasar unos maravillosos momentos más en el auto

Al final se bajaron y se dispusieron a traer el cachorro

Yuuichiro decidió que no le importaba mucho si Guren le daba o no permiso de tener un perro, porque total, ya se lo estaba llevando y además el lo iba a cuidar e iba a ser COMPLETAMENTE su "responsabilidad"

Guren no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo, porque sinceramente eso le parecía mil veces menos grave que lo que anteriormente estaba pensando e igual y después de todo no le caía nada mal a Yuuichiro para variar ser un poquito responsable igual y el cachorro le servía de algo

—Entonces no era que Yuu se fuera a "casar" sino que en realidad quería traerte a casa un nieto - comento alegremente Shinya para Guren

—En realidad es hembra - contestó Yuuichiro mientras le rascaba el estomago al pequeño cachorrito de pelaje blanco

Guren rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza

—Ah, si? Y ¿cual es su nombre?

—Se llama MikaYuu*

—¿En serio? ¿Es una clase de combinación entre Mikaela y Yuuichiro? - pregunto a lo que el de ojos verdes asintió algo abochornado —Es un bonito nombre~ - _aunque también es bastante_ _soso_ pensó para si el albino

Guren miraba la escena con una cara que daba a entender que tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien. Y comenzó a salirle una aura oscura cuando el cachorrito comenzó a orinarse en su alfombra favorita

Al final y no importa de qué se tratara, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Yuuichiro le terminaba por sacar canas verdes.

 **Omake~**

Había veces que Guren realmente sentía que odiaba a Yuuichiro.

Momentos como este en los que el mocoso no estaba porque se había ido al cine y dejaba al animalejo ese a su cuidado.

Guren se había dicho que no haría nada por la mascota de Yuuichiro, puesto que era completamente su responsabilidad, y no tendría que estarlo cuidando justo ahora.

No importa que tanto el animalejo ese le chillara o gruñera para que le aventara la pelota, no se iba a poner a jugar con ella porque no era su responsabilidad estarle cuidando el perro... No le importaba que le estuviera poniendo ojos literalmente de cachorro o que se pusiera boca arriba para que le rascara el estomago...

Bien, puede que Guren accediera a jugar lo que quedaba de la tarde con ella, y solo era porque no tenía otra cosa mas que hacer, pero se juraba a sí mismo no hacer nada más por ese animal QUE ERA LA MALDITA RESPONSABILIDAD DE YUUICHIRO

Aunque bueno, al final si hasta termino enseñándole a ir a hacer sus necesidades al patio, a no morderle los zapatos, a dar la patita a caminar sin correa etc.

Y si, básicamente termino siendo más mascota de Guren que de Yuuichiro

Cosa que era un poco incómodo porque además Guren aborrecía el nombre de la cachorrita y era una lástima que ya no se lo pudiera cambiar porque ella solo le hacía caso si la llamaba por su nombre " _MikaYuu_ "

* * *

* les juro que el nombre de la cachorrita no está nada inspirado en la que yo tengo que también se llama MikaYuu (?)

Seh bueno, esto termina aquí así que gracias por leer y eso~

(Ñañy, aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños ATRASADISIMO, (perdón) pero aquí está y es lo que importa)


End file.
